


The Second Best News

by Misskrose



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	The Second Best News

“So I’m going to be going to to RTX London and seeing as I have a few vacation days we haven’t planned out yet and I asked Bruce and he’s ok if we go on vacation after RTX do you wanna do that?” Adam both asked and rambled as the two of you sat in the living room eating pizza and played Overwatch.  
“Oh absolutely a vacation with my wonderful husband that’s the second best news I’ve heard all day.” you said  
“Oh and what might be the best you got today?” Adam asked.  
“I’ll give you three guesses.”  
“You got a rise?”  
“Nope.”  
“You’re mom finely stopped asking if we’re going to move closer?”  
“Sadly no but good guess. The game the two of you ended as you added. ”And I’ll give you a hint for the next one it’s something exciting but we’re going to have to wait for it” Adam’s face lite up.  
“Your pregnant!” Adam exclaimed as he set his laptop on the couch cushions next to the one he was sitting on and got up from the nodded. Adam sat behind you on the floor as you closed your laptop wrapping his arms around you. “I love you and I already love this baby and I can’t wait to be dad.” Adam said as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
